


SuperMarket Shopping

by KuHana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rose is Tired, Rose is not a morning person, The Doctor is a child, The Doctor's love for bananas, These two are dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Rose has to pick up groceries for her mum and The Doctor tags along.





	SuperMarket Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a little Doctor and Rose fluff

Rose pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and lazily fixed her grey cardigan before it had the chance to slide down her right shoulder. Maybe going to the supermarket at six in the morning was not the best idea after all, but she had agreed to doing her mum’s shopping, and wanting to avoid the crowds, she forced herself to get up before the sun rose (and without having any tea too). 

“Rose!”

Well, at least The Doctor was having fun, prancing about the nearly empty supermarket, the tails of his trench coat flapping around behind him. He looked like such a child, so unguarded and without any barriers. Rose smiled, her drowsiness momentarily forgotten. “Ya?”

“Look at all these bananas! Can you believe it? They have some from Peru and Puerto Rico and Guatemala. Brilliant!”

“How fascinating.”

The Doctor ignored her not so enthusiastic remark and started plucking the yellow fruit off the stand. “Can we buy some?”

Rose rolled her eyes, returning to the list her mum gave her. “I dunno. I’ve already got a lot to get.”

“Rooose.”

“Doctor.”

The Doctor, determined, quietly snuck up behind the pink and yellow girl and encircled his arms around her, pinning her to his chest. 

Rose yelped, her feet swinging as The Doctor pulled her up into the air. “Put me down, ya loon,” she giggled.

“Nope!” 

“Doctor!”

“Buy me bananas.”

“Oh my god.”

“Then you're spending the rest of the day in my arms. Ha!”

“Like that’s such a bad thing.”


End file.
